The Adventures of Len Sawyer
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Adaptación/Parodia del libro "Tom Sawyer" de Mark Twain. Acompañemos a Len en sus divertidas aventuras mientras rompe todas las reglas. Noncest. Dedicado a sugA u.u
1. Len juega, pelea y se esconde

***Suena "Route 66" de Chuck Berry* **

**Shade: *Entrando con una guitarra y la toca como Chuck Berry* **¡Hola! ¿Nos extrañaron? ¡Ya no desesperen, hijos míos: aquí les traemos otro nuevo fic!

**Sess: **Antes de que volvamos a la triste realidad, Shade a la Universidad y yo a clases, presentamos esta parodia de un gran libro, Tom Sawyer.

No será un fic de terror, así que los que ya corrían por sus vidas, se pueden quedar tranquilos **(Público Random: ¡Es mentira! ¡Shade miente! -.-*) **

**Pairings: **Noncest Rin/Len. Levísimo Neru/Len.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, a excepción de Yamaha Corporation y derivados. _Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer _es creación de Mark Twain.

_Dedicado a sugA u.u Te regalo un abrazo y una brocha con pintura para que empieces a pintar mí cerca, jojo_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**The Adventures of Len Sawyer**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagomeEver**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1: Len juega, pelea y se esconde. **

— ¡Len!

Silencio.

— ¡Len!

Más silencio.

— ¿Dónde estará metido ese chico…? ¡Len!

La vieja Sweet Ann se bajó los redondos anteojos y miró por encima, alrededor del cuarto; después se los subió a la frente y miró por debajo. Rara vez o nunca miraba a través de los cristales a cosa de tan poca importancia como un chiquillo: Esos eran aquéllos lentes de ceremonia; eran su mayor orgullo, construidos mas por decoración que para uso; y no hubiera visto mejor mirando a través de un par de mantas. Se quedó un instante perpleja y dijo, no con cólera, pero lo bastante alto para que la oyeran los muebles:

— Bueno, te aseguro que si logro echarte mano te voy a…

No pudo terminar su frase, porque antes de eso se agachó dando estocadas con la escoba por debajo de la cama; así que necesitaba todo su aliento para alternar escobazos con resoplidos. Lo único que logró sacar de la cama fue al gato, que salió corriendo y bufando.

— ¡No se ha visto nada igual que ese muchacho!

Fue hasta la puerta y se detuvo allí, recorriendo con la mirada las estacas donde estaban las plantas de tomate y arveja y las plantas silvestres que constituían el jardín de la casa. Ni sombra de Len. De pronto alzó la voz a un ángulo de puntería calculado para larga distancia y gritó:

— ¡Tú! ¡Leeeen!

Oyó detrás de ella un ligero ruido y se volvió, lista para atrapar a un muchacho rubio por el borde de la chaqueta y detener su vuelo de escape.

— ¡Aquí estás! ¡Que no se me haya ocurrido pensar en esa despensa…! ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? Mírate esas manos, mírate esa boca… ¿Qué es eso pegajoso?

—No lo sé, tía—dijo Len inocentemente.

—Pues yo si sé que es—dijo Sweet Ann amenazadoramente—Es dulce, eso es. Te he dicho mil veces que como no dejaras en paz el tarro de dulce te iba a despellejar vivo. ¡Dame esa vara! —La vara se cernió en el aire. Aquello tenía muy mala espina…

— ¡Dios mío! —gritó Len—. ¡Mire lo que tiene detrás, tía!

La mujer giró en redondo, recogiéndose las faldas para esquivar el peligro; y en el mismo instante se escapó el chico, se encaramó por la alta vara de tablas y desapareció tras ella. Su tía Sweet Ann se quedó por un momento estupefacta… para luego echarse a reír bondadosamente.

— ¡Diablo de chico! ¿Cuándo terminaré a aprenderme sus mañas? ¿Cuántas jugarretas como ésta no me habrá hecho? ¡Y aún le hago caso! Pero, ¡Señor! Aunque Len es un pillo, me hace reír, y no soy capaz de pegarle. No puedo, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Es el hijo de mi pobre hermana difunta, y cada vez que le dejo sin castigo me carcome la conciencia, y cada vez que le pego se me parte el corazón… Esta tarde se escapará del colegio y no tendré más remedio que hacerle trabajar mañana (aunque sea sábado) como castigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Len tuvo que trabajar, en efecto, y lo pasó en grande. Fue para ayudar a Gachapoid en el taller a aserrar la leña para el día siguiente y hacer astillas antes de la cena; pero, al menos, llegó a tiempo para contar sus aventuras a Gachapoid mientras éste hacía tres cuartas partes de la tarea. Rinto, el hermano menor de Len, o mejor dicho, su hermanastro, ya había terminado su trabajo de recoger astillas, pues era un muchacho tranquilo, poco dado a las aventuras.

Esa noche, mientras Len cenaba y escamoteaba terrones de azúcar cuando la ocasión se le ofrecía, su tía le hacía preguntas llenas de malicia y trastienda, con el intento de hacerle picar el anzuelo y sonsacarle reveladoras confesiones. Como otras muchas personas, igualmente sencillas y candorosas, se envanecía de poseer un talento especial para la diplomacia tortuosa y sutil, y se complacía en mirar sus más obvios y transparentes artificios como maravillas de artera astucia.

La conversación entre Len y su tía fue así:

— Hacía bastante calor en la escuela, Len; ¿no es cierto? —empezó Sweet Ann

—Sí, señora—contestó Len.

—Muchísimo calor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Y… no te entraron ganas de irte a nadar?

Len sintió un vago recelo, una especie de alarmante sospecha. Examinó la cara de su tía Sweet Ann, pero nada sacó en limpio. Así es que contestó:

—No, tía Ann; vamos… no muchas.

La vieja mujer alargó la mano y le palpó la camisa—Pero ahora no tienes demasiado calor, con todo. —Y se quedó tan satisfecha por haber descubierto que la camisa estaba seca sin dejar traslucir que era aquello lo que tenía en las mientes. Pero bien sabía ya Len de dónde soplaba el viento. Así es que se apresuró a parar el próximo golpe:

—Algunos chicos nos estuvimos echando agua por la cabeza. Aún la tengo húmeda. ¿Ve usted? —La tía Sweet Ann se quedó perpleja, pensando que no había advertido aquel detalle acusador, y además le había fallado un tiro. Pero tuvo una nueva inspiración:

—Dime, Len: para mojarte la cabeza ¿no tuviste que descoserte el cuello de la camisa por donde yo te lo cosí…? ¡Ajá! ¡Desabróchate la chaqueta!

Toda sombra de alarma desapareció del rostro de Len. Sonrió y se abrió la chaqueta: El cuello cosido, y bien cosido.

— ¡Diablo de chico! Estaba segura que habrías hecho rabona y que te habrías ido a nadar. Me parece, Len, que eres como gato escaldado, como suele decirse, y mejor de lo que pareces. Al menos, por esta vez.

Le dolía un poco que su sagacidad le hubiera fallado, y se complacía que Len hubiera terminado por obedecerla esta vez. Pero luego Rinto dijo:

— Pues mire usted: yo diría que el cuello estaba cosido con hilo blanco… y ahora es negro.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Yo lo cosí con hilo blanco! —exclamó Sweet Ann— ¡Len! —Pero Len no escuchó el final de los regaños de su tía. Al escapar gritó desde la puerta:

— ¡Rinto, te ganaste una tunda! —Y salió corriendo. Ya en lugar seguro, sacó dos largas agujas que llevaba clavadas debajo de la solapa. En una había enrollado hilo negro, y en la otra, blanco.

"_Si no es por Rinto, no lo descubre"_ pensó Len enfadado "_Unas veces lo cose con blanco y otras con negro. ¿Por qué no se decide de una vez por uno o por otro? Así no hay quien lleve la cuenta. Pero Rinto me las ha de pagar, ¡demonios!"_. Len no era el niño modelo del lugar. Rinto, el niño modelo, lo conocía de sobra, y Len lo detestaba con toda su alma.

Aún no habían pasado dos minutos cuando ya había olvidado sus cuitas y pesadumbres. No porque fueran ni una pizca menos graves y amargas de lo que son para los hombres las de la edad madura, sino porque un nuevo y absorbente interés las redujo a la nada y las apartó por entonces de su pensamiento. Este nuevo interés era en el arte de silbar, en la que acababa de adiestrarle un negro, y que ansiaba practicar a solas y tranquilo. Consistía en ciertas variaciones a estilo de trino de pájaro, una especie de líquido gorjeo que resultaba de hacer vibrar la lengua contra el paladar y que se intercalaba en la silbante melodía.

Probablemente el lector recuerda cómo silbar, si es que ha sido niño alguna vez. La aplicación y la perseverancia pronto le hicieron dar en el quid y Len echó a andar calle adelante con la boca rebosando armonías y el alma llena de regocijo. Sentía lo mismo que experimenta el astrónomo al descubrir una nueva estrella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los crepúsculos caniculares eran largos. Aún no era de noche. De pronto Len dejó de silbar: un forastero estaba ante él; un muchacho que apenas le llevaba un dedo de ventaja en la estatura. Un recién llegado, de cualquier edad o sexo, era una curiosidad emocionante en el pobre lugarejo de San Petersburgo.

El chico, además, estaba vestido de traje, y eso que ese no era un día festivo. Bajo el pelo corto color aguamarina tenía sombrero de copa bien coquetón; la chaqueta, de paño azul, nuevo, bien cortado y elegante; y a igual altura estaban los pantalones. Tenía puestos los zapatos, aunque no era más que viernes. Hasta llevaba corbata: una cinta de colores vivos.

En toda su persona había un aire de ciudad que le dolía a Len como una injuria. Cuanto más contemplaba aquella esplendorosa maravilla, más alzaba en el aire la nariz con un gesto de desdén por aquellas galas, mientras miraba sus ropas rotas y remendadas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Si uno se movía, se movía el otro, pero sólo de costado, haciendo rueda. Seguían cara a cara y mirándose a los ojos sin pestañear. Al fin, Len dijo:

—Yo te puedo.

—Pues anda y haz la prueba—contestó el chico de pelo verde.

—Pues sí que te puedo. —replicó Len.

— ¡A que no!

— ¡A que sí!

— ¡A que no!

Siguió una pausa embarazosa. Después prosiguió Len:

— Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

— ¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Pues si me da la gana vas a ver si me importa—escupió Len

— ¿Pues por qué no te atreves?

—Como hables mucho lo vas a ver.

— ¡Mucho… mucho… mucho!

—Tú te crees muy gracioso ¿eh?; pero con una mano atada atrás te podría dar una tunda si quisiera.

— ¿A que no me la das…?—le retó el de pelo verde.

— ¡Vaya un sombrero! —exclamó Len.

—Pues atrévete a tocármelo.

—Lo que eres tú es un mentiroso.

—Más lo eres tú.

—Como me digas esas cosas agarro una piedra y te la estrello en la cabeza—dijo Len amenazador

— ¡A que no!

Siguieron sopesándose, ahora estaban hombro con hombro.

—Vete de aquí—dijo Len.

—Vete tú—dijo el de pelo verde.

—No quiero.

—Pues yo tampoco.

Y así siguieron, cada uno apoyado sobre una pierna como en un puntual, y los empujando con toda su alma y lanzándose furibundas miradas. Pero ninguno lograba espantar al otro. Momento después Len y el extranjero de pelo verde se empujaron mutuamente. Después de forcejear hasta que ambos se pusieron encendidos y arrebatados, los dos dejaron de empujarse, mirándose con desconfiada cautela.

Luego, Len volvió a arremeter: —Tú eres un miedoso y un cobarde. Voy a decírselo a mi hermano grande, que te puede deshacer con el dedo meñique.

— ¿Pues a mí que me importa tu hermano? Yo tengo uno mayor que el tuyo y que si lo ve, lo tira por encima de esa cerca. —…No hace faltar decir que ambos hermanos eran imaginarios, ¿no?

—Eso es mentira—replicó Len.

— ¡Porque tú lo digas!

Len hizo una raya en el polvo con el dedo gordo del pie y dijo: —Atrévete a pasar de aquí y soy capaz de pegarte hasta que no te puedas poner de pie. El que se atreva se la gana.

El recién venido traspasó en seguida la raya y dijo: — Ya está: a ver si haces lo que dices.

—No me vengas con ésas; ándate con ojo.

—Bueno, pues ¡a que no lo haces!

— ¡A que sí! Por dos centavos lo haría—exclamó Len.

El recién venido sacó dos centavos del bolsillo y se los alargó burlonamente. Pero Len los tiró contra el suelo con un manotazo… En el mismo instante rodaron Len y el de pelo verde, revolcándose en la tierra, agarrados como dos perros rabiosos, y durante un minuto forcejearon asiéndose del pelo y de las ropas, se golpearon y arañaron las narices, y se cubrieron de polvo y de gloria. Cuando la confusión tomó forma, a través de la polvareda de la batalla apareció Len sentado a horcajadas sobre el forastero y moliéndolo a puñetazos.

— ¡Date por vencido!

El forastero no hacía sino luchar para libertarse. Estaba llorando, sobre todo de rabia. — ¡Date por vencido! —chilló Len y siguió el machacamiento.

Al fin el forastero balbuceó un «Me rindo», y Len lo dejó levantarse y le dijo jadeante: —Eso, para que aprendas. Otra vez ten ojo con quién te metes.

El vencido se marchó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, entre hipos y sollozos, y de cuando en cuando se volvía moviendo la cabeza y amenazando a Len con lo que le iba a hacer "la primera vez que lo encontrara", a lo cual Len le respondió con mofa, y se echó a andar con aire orgulloso. Pero tan pronto como volvió la espalda, su contrario cogió una piedra y se la arrojó, dándole en mitad de la espalda, y en seguida volvió grupas y corrió como un antílope.

Len persiguió al traidor hasta su casa, y supo así dónde vivía. Tomó posiciones por algún tiempo junto a la puerta del jardín y desafió a su enemigo a salir a campo abierto; pero el enemigo se contentó con sacarle la lengua y hacerle muecas detrás de la vidriera. Al fin apareció la madre del forastero, y llamó a Len malo, tunante y ordinario, ordenándole que se largase de allí. Len se fue, pero no sin prometer antes que aquel chico se las había de pagar.

Llegó muy tarde a casa aquella noche, y al encaramarse cautelosamente a la ventana cayó en una emboscada preparada por su tía, la cual, al ver el estado en que traía las ropas, se afirmó en la resolución de convertir el sagrado sábado de descanso y diversión en cautividad y trabajos forzados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Shade: **Me dolió mucho que Len le diera una paliza nuestro querido Mikuo, pero los que conocen este maravilloso libro, pueden respirar tranquilos de que serán muy amigos ^^

**Sess: **¿Ya terminaste de spoilear? -.- Te tendré que adormecer otra vez con vodka para que no arruines las demás sorpresas ¬¬*

**Shade: **Ok ok… Me quedaré quieta =D

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Cualquier crítica (menos las trollifieras) son bienvenidas. **


	2. El glorioso pintor de la brocha gorda

**Shade: **Fi fa fo fu… ¿Qué carajos? ¡Uy, historia equivocada! ¡Es Tom Sawyer, no las habichuelas mágicas! XDD.

**Sess: **Mejor siéntate… ¡Gakupo, trajiste una botella equivocada! ¡Trae jugo de naranja, ya!

*Gakupo corre con miedo una botella*

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 2: El glorioso pintor rubio de la brocha gorda. **

Llegó la mañana del sábado y el mundo estival apareció luminoso y fresco y rebosante de vida. En cada corazón resonaba un canto; y si el corazón era joven, la música subía hasta los labios. Todas las caras parecían alegres, y los cuerpos, anhelosos de movimiento. Las acacias estaban en flor y su fragancia saturaba el aire. El monte Criptón, al otro lado del pueblo, y alzándose por encima de él, estaba todo cubierto de verde vegetación y lo bastante alejado para parecer una deliciosa tierra prometida que invitaba al reposo y al ensueño. 

Len apareció en la calle con un cubo de pintura blanca y una brocha atada en la punta de una pértiga. Echó una mirada a la cerca, y la Naturaleza perdió toda alegría y una aplanadora tristeza descendió sobre su espíritu. 

¡Treinta varas de valla de nueve pies de altura! Le pareció que la vida era vana y sin objeto y la existencia una pesadumbre. Lanzando un suspiro, mojó la brocha y la pasó a lo largo del tablón más alto; repitió la operación; la volvió a repetir, comparó la insignificante franja pintada con el vasto continente de cerca sin pintar, y se sentó sobre el boj, descorazonado. ¡No podía haber otra cosa más aburrida que pintar una cerca! 

De pronto oyó un canto alegre: Era Kaito Shion. Salió a la puerta haciendo cabriolas, con un balde de zinc lleno de agua y cantando "_Los helados de Haagen Daaz" _a todo pulmón_. _Acarrear agua desde la fuente del pueblo había sido siempre a los ojos de Len una cosa aborrecible; pero entonces no le pareció así. Se acordó que no faltaba allí compañía. Allí había siempre muchachos de ambos sexos, de todos los colores; rojos, verdes, azules, blancos y rosas esperando vez; y entretanto, holgazaneaban, hacían cambios, reñían, se pegaban y bromeaban. Y se acordó de que, aunque la fuente sólo distaba ciento cincuenta varas, Kaito jamás estaba de vuelta con un balde de agua en menos de una hora; y aun entonces era porque alguno había tenido que ir en su búsqueda.

Len le llamó: —Oye, Kaito: yo iré a traer el agua si tú me pintas un pedazo. 

Kaito sacudió la cabeza y contestó: —No puedo, Meiko me ha dicho que tengo que traer el agua y no entretenerme con nadie.

—No te importe lo que haya dicho, Kaito; ella siempre dice lo mismo. Déjame el balde, y no tardo ni un minuto. Ya verás cómo no se entera.

—No me atrevo, Len…—dijo Kaito con algo de miedo— Si me tardo otra vez, Meiko me va a cortar el pescuezo. ¡De veras que sí!

— ¿Ella…? Nunca pega a nadie. Se la pasa dando tumbos con su botella de sake en la mano. Amenaza mucho, pero aunque hable no hace daño, a menos que se ponga a gritar. Kaito, te daré un pote de helado. Te daré uno de los blancos. 

Kaito empezó a vacilar.

—Uno blanco, Kaito; y es de primera.

— ¡Anda! ¡De ésas se ven pocas! Pero tengo un miedo muy grande de cómo me va a recibir Meiko. — Pero Kaito era de débil carne mortal. La tentación era demasiado fuerte. Puso el cubo en el suelo y cogió el pote…

Un instante después, Len iba volando calle abajo con el cubo en la mano y un gran escozor en las posaderas. Len pintaba con furia, y la tía Sweet Ann se retiraba del campo de batalla con una zapatilla en la mano y el brillo de la victoria en los ojos. Pero la energía de Len duró poco. Empezó a pensar en todas las diversiones que había planeado para aquel día, y sus penas aumentaron.

Muy pronto los chicos que tenían tiempo libre pasarían retozando, en camino hacia tentadoras excursiones, y se reirían de él porque tenía que trabajar…; y esta idea le encendía la sangre como un fuego. Sacó todas sus mundanales riquezas y les pasó revista: pedazos de juguetes, tabas y desperdicios heterogéneos; lo bastante quizá para lograr un cambio de tareas, pero no lo suficiente para poderlo trocar por media hora de libertad completa. Se volvió, pues, a guardar en el bolsillo sus escasos recursos, y abandonó la idea de intentar el soborno de los muchachos.

En aquel tenebroso y desesperado momento sintió una inspiración. Nada menos que una soberbia y magnífica inspiración. Cogió la brocha y se puso tranquilamente a trabajar. Gachapoid apareció a la vista en aquel instante: de entre todos los chicos, era de aquél precisamente de quien más había temido las burlas. Gachapoid venía dando saltos y cabriolas, señal evidente que tenía el corazón libre de pesadumbres y grandes esperanzas de divertirse. Estaba comiéndose una banana, y de cuando en cuando lanzaba un prolongado y melodioso alarido, seguido de un bronco y profundo «tilín, tilín, tilón; tilín, tilón», porque, venía imitando a un vapor del Misisipi.

Al acercarse acortó la marcha, enfiló hacia el medio de la calle, se inclinó hacia estribor y tomó la vuelta de la esquina pesadamente y con gran aparato y solemnidad, porque estaba representando al barco _Gran Missouri y se _consideraba a sí mismo con nueve pies de calado. Era buque, capitán y campana de las máquinas, todo en una pieza; y así es que tenía que imaginarse de pie en su propio puente, dando órdenes y ejecutándolas. 

— ¡Para! ¡Tilín, tilín, tilín! — La arrancada iba disminuyendo y el barco se acercaba lentamente a la acerca. —. ¡Máquina atrás! ¡Tilínlinlin! — Con los brazos rígidos, pegados a los costados. —, ¡Atrás la de estribor!

"¡Tilínlinlin! ¡Chuchuchu…! —. Entretanto el brazo derecho describía grandes círculos porque representaba una rueda de cuarenta pies de diámetro. — . ¡Atrás la de babor! ¡Tilín tilín, tilín!... —. El brazo izquierdo empezó a voltear. —, ¡Avante la de babor! ¡Alto la de estribor! ¡Despacio a babor! ¡Listo con la amarra!

Len siguió pintando, sin hacer caso del vapor. Gachapoid se le quedó mirando un momento y dijo:

— ¡Je, Je! Las estás pagando, ¿eh…? — Se quedó sin respuesta. Len examinó su último toque con mirada de artista; después dio otro ligero brochazo y examinó, como antes, el resultado. Gachapoid atracó a su costado. A Len se le hacía la boca agua pensando en la banana; pero no cejó en su trabajo.

— ¡Hola, amigo!— le dijo Gachapoid—.Te hacen trabajar, ¿eh? 

— ¡Ah!, ¿eres tú, Gacha? No te había visto.

— Oye, me voy a nadar. ¿No te gustaría venir? Pero, claro, te gustará más trabajar. Claro que te gustará.

Len se le quedó mirando un instante y luego inquirió: — ¿A qué llamas tú trabajo? 

— ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es trabajo? — Len reanudó su pintada y le contestó, distraídamente: 

— Bueno; puede ser que lo sea y puede que no… Lo único que sé es que esto le gusta mucho a Len Sawyer. —dijo Len con deferencia. 

— ¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a hacer creer que a ti te gusta _esto_, Len? — dijo Gachapoid incrédulo. La brocha continuó moviéndose.

— ¿Gustar? No sé por qué no va a gustarme. ¿Es que le dejan a un chico pintar una cerca todos los días? — Aquello puso la cosa bajo una nueva luz. Gachapoid dejó de mordisquear la banana. Len movió la brocha, coquetonamente, atrás y adelante; se retiró dos pasos para ver el efecto; añadió un toque allí y otro allá; juzgó otra vez el resultado. Y en tanto Gachapoid no perdía de vista un solo movimiento, cada vez más y más interesado y absorto. Al fin dijo:

— Oye, Len: déjame pintar un poco. 

Len reflexionó. Estaba a punto de acceder; pero cambió de propósito: 

— No, no; eso no podría ser, Gacha. Ya ves… mi tía Sweet Ann es muy exigente para esta cerca porque está aquí, en mitad de la calle, ¿sabes? Pero si fuera la cerca trasera no me importaría, ni a ella tampoco. No sabes tú lo que le preocupa esta cerca; hay que hacerlo con _muchísimo_ cuidado; puede ser que no haya un chico entre mil, ni aun entre dos mil que pueda _pintarla_ de la manera que hay que hacerlo.

— ¡Júa…! ¿Lo dices de veras? — Exclamó Gachapoid impresionado—, Vamos, déjame que pruebe un poco; nada más que un pedazo. Si tú fueras yo, te dejaría, Len.

— De veras que _quisiera_ dejarte, Gacha; pero la tía Sweet Ann… Mira: Kaito también quiso, y ella no le dejó. Rinto también quiso, y no lo consintió. ¿Ves por qué no puedo dejarte? ¡Si tú fueras a encargarte de esta cerca y ocurriese algo…! ¡Sería un desastre!

— Anda… ya lo haré con cuidado, Len—insistió Gachapoid—. Déjame probar. Mira, te doy la mitad de la banana. 

— No puede ser— replicó Len—. No, Gacha; no me lo pidas; tengo miedo… 

— ¡Te la doy toda!

Len le entregó la brocha, con desgano en el semblante y con alegría en el corazón. Y mientras el ex vapor _Gran Missouri _trabajaba y sudaba al sol, el artista retirado Len se sentó allí, cerca, en una barrica, a la sombra, balanceando las piernas, comiéndose la banana y planeando el degüello de los más inocentes. No escaseó el material: a cada momento aparecían muchachos, que venían a burlarse… pero se quedaban a pintar.

Cuando Gachapoid se cansó, Len vendió el turno a Bruno, quien lo compró por una resortera de arce nuevecita. Y luego siguió Nigaito, quien le regaló las dos cuartas partes de su pastel de pollo.

Y cuando avanzó la tarde, Len, que por la mañana había sido un chico en la miseria, nadaba materialmente en riquezas. Tenía, además de las cosas que hemos mencionado, doce tabas, parte de un cornetín, un trozo de vidrio azul de botella para mirar las cosas a través de él, un carrete, una llave incapaz de abrir nada, un pedazo de tiza, un tapón de cristal, un soldado de plomo, un par de renacuajos, seis petardos, un conejito tuerto, un tirador de puerta, un collar de perro (pero sin perro), el mango de un cuchillo y una falleba destrozada. Había, entretanto, pasado una tarde deliciosa, en la holganza, con abundante y grata compañía, y la cerca ¡tenía tres manos de cal! De no habérsele agotado la existencia de lechada, habría hecho declararse en quiebra a todos los chicos del lugar.

Len se decía que, después de todo, el mundo no era un páramo. Había descubierto, sin darse cuenta, uno de los principios fundamentales de la conducta humana, a saber: que para que alguien, hombre o muchacho, anhele alguna cosa, sólo es necesario hacerla difícil de conseguir.

Si hubiera sido un eximio y agudo filósofo, como alguna de las autoras de esta parodia, hubiera comprendido entonces que el trabajo consiste en lo que estamos obligados a hacer, sea lo que sea, y que el juego consiste en aquello a lo que no se nos obliga. Y esto le ayudaría a entender por qué confeccionar flores artificiales o andar en el _treadmill _es trabajo, mientras que jugar a los bolos o escalar el Everest no es más que divertimiento. Hay en Inglaterra caballeros opulentos que durante el verano guían las diligencias de cuatro caballos y hacen el servicio diario de veinte o treinta millas porque el hacerlo les cuesta mucho dinero; pero si se les ofreciera un salario por su tarea, eso la convertiría en trabajo, y entonces dimitirían.

Sí, todo eso es parte del comportamiento humano. Y durante el resto de la tarde, Len se regodeaba de haberlo descubierto para su beneficio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Shade: **Lamento la tardanza, pero ya regresamos XD.


	3. Ocupado entre la guerra y el amor

**Chapter 3: Ocupado entre la guerra y el amor. **

Len se presentó ante su tía, quien estaba sentada junto a la ventana, abierta de par en par, en un alegre cuartito de las traseras de la casa, el cual servía a la vez de alcoba, comedor y despacho. La tibieza del aire estival, el olor de las flores y el zumbido adormecedor de las abejas habían producido su efecto, y la anciana estaba dando cabezadas sobre la calceta… pues Sweet Ann no tenía otra compañía que la del gato y éste se hallaba dormido sobre su falda. Estaba tan segura que Len se habría ya escapado de su trabajo hacía mucho rato, que se sorprendió de verle entregarse así, con tal intrepidez, en sus manos.

— ¿Me puedo ir a jugar, tía? —preguntó Len con una sonrisa.

— ¡Qué! —exclamó Sweet Ann— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuánto has pintado? 

—Ya está todo, tía. —contestó Len alzando la brocha. Sweet Ann frunció el ceño.

—Len, no me mientas. No puedo sufrir que lo hagas. 

—No miento, tía; ya está todo hecho.

La tía Sweet Ann confiaba poco en tal testimonio. Salió a verlo por sí misma, y se hubiera dado por satisfecha con haber encontrado un veinticinco por ciento de verdad en lo afirmado por Len. Cuando vio toda la cerca pintada de blanco, y no sólo pintada sino primorosamente reposada con varias manos de pintura, y hasta con una franja de añadidura en el suelo, su asombro no podía expresarse con palabras.

— ¡Alabado sea Dios! —exclamó con alegría—. ¡Nunca lo creyera! No se puede negar: sabes trabajar cuando te da por ahí. —Y después añadió, revolviendo el cabello dorado y revoltoso de Len—: Aguando el elogio, pero te da por ahí rara vez, la verdad sea dicha. Bueno, anda a jugar; pero acuérdate y no tardes una semana en volver, porque te voy a dar una zurra.

Tan emocionada estaba por la brillante hazaña de su sobrino, que lo llevó a la despensa, escogió la mejor banana y se la entregó, juntamente con una edificante disertación sobre el gran valor y el gusto especial que adquieren los dones cuando nos vienen no por pecaminosos medios, sino por nuestro _propio_ virtuoso esfuerzo. Y mientras terminaba con un oportuno latiguillo bíblico, Len le escamoteó una rosquilla. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después se fue dando saltos, y vio a Rinto en el momento en que empezaba a subir la escalera exterior que conducía a las habitaciones altas, por detrás de la casa. Decidió seguirlo quedamente… Lo vio acercarse al jarrón de terrones de azúcar a mano… y tomar varios de ellos. Len empezó a gritarle, cayéndole encima a Rinto como una granizada, y antes que tía Sweet Ann pudiera volver de su sorpresa y acudir en socorro, Len había saltado la cerca y desaparecido.

Había allí una puerta; pero a Len, por regla general, le escaseaba el tiempo para poder usarla. Sintió descender la paz sobre su espíritu una vez que ya había ajustado cuentas con Rinto por haberlo descubierto con las manos en la masa, poniéndolo en dificultades.

Dio la vuelta a toda la manzana y vino a parar a una calleja fangosa, por detrás del establo donde su tía tenía las vacas. Ya estaba fuera de todo peligro de captura y castigo, y se encaminó apresurado hacia la plaza pública del pueblo, donde dos batallones de chicos se habían reunido para librar una batalla, según tenían convenido. Len era general de uno de los dos ejércitos; Taito Shion (un amigo del alma), general del otro. Estos eximios caudillos no descendían hasta luchar personalmente -eso se quedaba para la morralla-, sino que se sentaban mano a mano en una eminencia y desde allí conducían las marciales operaciones dando órdenes que transmitían sus ayudantes de campo:

— ¡Al ataque! —gritaba Len.

— ¡Denle directo a la cabeza! —gritaba a su vez Taito.

El ejército de Len ganó una gran victoria tras un rudo y tenaz combate. Después se contaron los muertos, se canjearon prisioneros y se acordaron los términos del próximo desacuerdo; y hecho esto, los dos ejércitos formaron y se fueron, y Len se volvió solo, de regreso hacia su morada. 

Al pasar junto a la casa donde vivía el Juez Thatcher… vio en el jardín a una niña desconocida: una linda criaturita de ojos azules, con el pelo rubio peinado en dos grandes moños blancos, delantal blanco de verano y pantalón con puntillas. Nuestro héroe Len, recién coronado de laureles, cayó sin disparar un tiro. Una cierta Neru Lawrence, quien había sido su novia tiempo atrás, se disipó en su corazón y no dejó ni un recuerdo detrás… Se había creído locamente enamorado, le había parecido su pasión, un fervoroso culto, y he aquí que no era más que una trivial y efímera debilidad.

Había dedicado meses a su conquista pasada, Neru, apenas hacía una semana que ella se había rendido, él había sido durante siete breves días el más feliz y orgulloso de los chicos; y allí en un instante la había despedido de su pecho sin un adiós.

Adoró a esta repentina y seráfica aparición con furtivas miradas, hasta que notó que ella le había visto; fingió entonces que no había advertido su presencia, y empezó «a presumir» haciendo toda suerte de absurdas a infantiles habilidades para ganarse su admiración. Continuó por un rato la grotesca exhibición; pero al poco, y mientras realizaba ciertos ejercicios gimnásticos arriesgadísimos, vio con el rabillo del ojo que la niña se dirigía hacia la casa. Len se acercó a la valla y se apoyó en ella, afligido, con la esperanza que aún se detendría un rato. Ella se paró un momento en los escalones y avanzó hacia la puerta. Len lanzó un hondo suspiro al verla poner el pie en el umbral; pero su faz se iluminó de pronto, pues la niña arrojó un pensamiento (1) por encima de la valla, antes de desaparecer.

En eso Len echó a correr y dobló la esquina, deteniéndose a corta distancia de la flor; y entonces se entoldó los ojos con la mano y empezó a mirar calle abajo, como si hubiera descubierto en aquella dirección algo de gran interés. Después cogió una paja del suelo y trató de sostenerla en equilibrio sobre la punta de la nariz, echando hacia atrás la cabeza; y mientras se movía de aquí para allá, para sostener la paja, se fue acercando más y más al pensamiento, y al cabo le puso encima su pie desnudo, lo agarró con prensiles dedos, se fue con él renqueando y desapareció tras de la esquina. Pero nada más que por un instante: el preciso para colocarse la flor en un ojal, por dentro de la chaqueta, próxima a su corazón o, probablemente, al estómago, porque Len no era muy bueno en anatomía.

Volvió en seguida y rondó en torno de la valla hasta la noche «presumiendo» como antes; pero la niña no se dejó ver, y Len se consoló pensando que quizá se habría acercado a alguna ventana y habría visto su hazaña. Al fin se fue a su casa, de mala gana, con la cabeza llena de ilusiones. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante la cena Len estaba tan inquieto y alborotado, que su tía se preguntaba "qué es lo que le pasaría a ese chico". Sufrió una buena reprimenda por el apedreamiento, y no le importó ni un comino. Trató de robar azúcar, y recibió un golpe en los nudillos. 

—Tía—dijo Len de pronto—a Rinto no le pegaste cuando se cogió el azúcar. 

—No; pero no la atormenta a una como me atormentas tú. —replicó Sweet Ann— No quitarías nunca la mano jarrón del azúcar si no te estuviera mirando.

A poco se metió la tía en la cocina, y Rinto, glorioso de su inmunidad, alargó la mano hacia el azucarero, lo cual era alarde afrentoso para Len, a duras penas soportable. Pero a Rinto se le escurrieron los dedos y el azucarero cayó y se hizo pedazos.

Len se quedó en suspenso, en un rapto de alegría; tan enajenado, que pudo contener la lengua y guardar silencio. Pensaba que no diría palabra, ni siquiera cuando entrase su tía, sino que seguiría sentado y quedo hasta que ella preguntase quién había hecho el estropicio; entonces se lo diría, y no habría cosa más gustosa en el mundo que ver al "niñito modelo" atrapado. Tan entusiasmado estaba que apenas se pudo contener cuando volvió la anciana y se detuvo ante las ruinas lanzando relámpagos de cólera por encima de los lentes.

"_¡Ya está! ¡Ahora se arma!"_ pensó Len con una sonrisa desdeñosa… Y en el mismo instante estaba en el suelo, por un golpe. La recia mano vengativa estaba levantada en el aire para repetir el golpe, cuando Len empezó a gritar:

— ¡Quieta! ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Rinto es el que lo ha roto! —La Tía Sweet Ann se detuvo perpleja, y Len esperaba una reparadora compasión, con abrazos y besos incluidos. Pero cuando ella recobró la palabra, se limitó a decir:

— ¡Vaya! No te habrá venido de más una tunda, se me figura. De seguro que habrás estado haciendo alguna otra trastada mientras yo no estaba aquí.

Después le remordió la conciencia, y ansiaba decirle a Len algo tierno y cariñoso; pero pensó que esto se interpretaría como una confesión de haber obrado mal y la disciplina no se lo permitió; prosiguió, pues, sus quehaceres con un peso sobre el corazón. Len, sombrío y enfurruñado, se agazapó en un rincón. Bien sabía que su tía estaba, en espíritu, de rodillas ante él, y eso le proporcionaba una triste alegría. No quería arriar la bandera ni darse por enterado de las señales del enemigo. Bien sabía que una mirada ansiosa se posaba sobre él de cuando en cuando, a través de lágrimas contenidas; pero se negaba a reconocerlo.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo postrado y moribundo y a su tía inclinada sobre él, mendigando una palabra de perdón; pero volvía la cara a la pared, y moría sin que la palabra llegase a salir de sus labios. ¿Qué pensaría entonces su tía? Y se figuraba traído a casa desde el río, ahogado, con los rizos empapados, las manos fláccidas y su mísero corazón en reposo. ¡Cómo se arrojaría sobre él, y lloraría a mares, y pediría a Dios que le devolviese su chico, jurando que nunca volvería a tratarle mal! Pero él permanecería pálido y frío, sin dar señal de vida... ¡pobre mártir cuyas penas habían ya acabado para siempre!

De tal manera excitaba su enternecimiento con lo patético de esos ensueños, que tenía que estar tragando saliva, a punto de atosigarse; y sus ojos enturbiados nadaban en agua, la cual se derramaba al parpadear y se deslizaba y caía a gotas por la punta de la nariz. Y tal voluptuosidad experimentaba al mirar y acariciar así sus penas, que no podía tolerar la intromisión de cualquier alegría terrena o de cualquier inoportuno deleite; era cosa tan sagrada que no admitía contactos profanos; y por eso, cuando su prima Lenka entró dando saltos de contenta, encantada de verse otra vez en casa después de una eterna ausencia de una semana en el campo, Len se levantó y, sumido en brumas y tinieblas, salió por una puerta cuando ella entró por la otra trayendo consigo la luz y la alegría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Len vagabundeó lejos de los sitios frecuentados por los rapaces y buscó parajes desolados, en armonía con su espíritu. Una larga almadía de troncos, en la orilla del río, le atrajo; y sentándose en el borde, sobre el agua, contempló la vasta y desolada extensión de la corriente. Hubiera deseado morir ahogado; pero de pronto, y sin darse cuenta, y sin tener que pasar por el desagradable y rutinario programa ideado para estos casos por la Naturaleza. Después se acordó de su flor.  
>La sacó, estrujada y lacia, y su vista acrecentó en alto grado su melancólica felicidad.<p>

Se preguntó si ella se compadecería si lo supiera. ¿Lloraría? ¿Querría poder echarle los brazos al cuello y consolarlo? ¿O le volvería fríamente la espalda, como todo el resto de la humanidad? Esta visión le causó a Len tales agonías de delicioso sufrimiento, que la reprodujo una y otra vez en su mente y la volvía a imaginar con nuevos y variados aspectos, hasta dejarla gastada y pelada por el uso. Al fin se levantó dando un suspiro, y partió entre las sombras.

Serían las nueve y media o las diez de la noche cuando vino a dar a la calle ya desierta, donde vivía la amada desconocida. Se detuvo un momento: ningún ruido llegó a sus oídos; una bujía proyectaba un mortecino resplandor sobre la cortina de una ventana del piso alto. ¿Estaba ella allí? Len trepó por la valla, marchó con cauteloso paso, por entre las plantas, hasta llegar bajo la ventana; miró hacia arriba largo rato, emocionado; después se echó en el suelo, tendiéndose de espaldas, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y en ellas la pobre flor marchita.

Y así Len quisiera morir… abandonado por todos, sin cobijo sobre su cabeza, sin una mano querida que enjugase el sudor de su frente, sin una cara amiga que se inclinase sobre él, compasiva, en el trance final. Y así lo vería ella cuando se asomase a mirar la alegría de la mañana…. y, ¡ay! ¿Dejaría caer una lágrima sobre el pobre cuerpo inmóvil, lanzaría un suspiro al ver una vida juvenil tan intempestivamente tronchada?

La ventana se abrió; la voz áspera de una criada profanó el augusto silencio… y un diluvio de agua dejó empapados los restos del mártir tendido en tierra.

— ¡Ahhhh! —exclamó Len, cayendo al suelo por el peso del agua helada.

El héroe, medio ahogado, se irguió de un salto, resoplando; se oyó el zumbido de una piedra en el aire, entremezclado con el murmullo de una imprecación; después, como un estrépito de cristales rotos; y una diminuta forma fugitiva saltó por encima de la valla y se alejó, disparada, en las tinieblas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Poco después, cuando Len, desnudo en su cama, preparándose para acostarse, examinaba sus ropas remojadas, a la luz de un cabo de vela, Rinto se despertó; pues le acaba de asaltar una idea de "Derrotar al gran Len Sawyer", pero luego lo pensó mejor y se quedó callado… pues en los ojos de Len había un brillo amenazador. Enfurruñado, se metió en la cama sin añadir a sus enojos el de rezar, y Rinto, nervioso, apuntó en su memoria esta omisión.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno, acabamos de ver a Rin en esta capítulo :3 A partir de ahora tendrá más protagonismo en este capítulo.

¿Alguno de ustedes no se sintió incómodo con los pensamientos trágicos de Len? ¿De eso de "flotar en el río? Como Len usualmente muere con más frecuencia que el Coyote en los Looney Toones, no debería asombrarme, pero igualmente duele (?) u.u

(1) Los pensamientos son pequeñas flores azules que se hallan en los campos.


	4. Len conoce a Rin

**Shade: **¡Hola a todos! ¿Extrañaron nuestra presencia? Mejor sigamos esto, pues quedamos posponiendo esto cada semana más XD

**Sess: **Pero, aquí estamos, pues hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo que queda antes de empezar (en mi caso XD) la salvaje y emocionante (**Shade: **Ni tanto ._.) vida universitaria *o*

**Nota: **¿Recuerdan el primer capítulo? Bueno, cometimos un pequeño error: El chico con quien se peleó Len no era Mikuo, quien en este episodio lo veremos como Huckleberry Finn. Omitan eso e imagínense a… (Sess: ¡A Gakupo! (?)) A quien sea XD

Avisamos que adelantamos unos cuantos capítulos para pasar directamente a nuestro revoltoso protagonista y… si, el título lo dice: ¡Empieza el Rin/Len! *w*

**Capítulo 4: Len conoce a Rin. **

La mañana del lunes encontró a Len Sawyer afligido. Las mañanas de los lunes le hallaban siempre así, porque era el comienzo de otra semana de lento sufrir en la escuela. Su primer pensamiento en esos días era lamentar que se hubiera interpuesto un día festivo, pues eso hacía más odiosa la vuelta a la esclavitud y al grillete de la escuela primaria.

Len quedó pensando. Se le ocurrió por un momento que podría fingir que estaba enfermo: así se quedaría en casa sin ir a la escuela. Había una vaga posibilidad. Pasó revista a su organismo. No aparecía enfermedad alguna, y lo examinó de nuevo. Esta vez creyó que podía barruntar ciertos síntomas de cólico, y comenzó a alentarlos con grandes esperanzas. Pero se fueron debilitando y desaparecieron a poco. Volvió a reflexionar…

De pronto hizo un descubrimiento: se le movía un diente.

Era una circunstancia feliz; y estaba a punto de empezar a quejarse, _"para dar la alarma",_ como él decía… cuando se acordó que si acudía ante el tribunal familiar con aquel argumento, Tía Sweet Ann se lo arrancaría, y eso sí que le iba a doler… Decidió, pues, dejar el diente en reserva por entonces, y buscar por otro lado. Nada se ofreció por el momento; pero después se acordó de haber oído al médico hablar de una cierta cosa que tuvo a un paciente en cama dos o tres semanas y le puso en peligro de perder un dedo. Sacó de entre las sábanas un pie, en el que tenía un dedo malo, y procedió a inspeccionarlo: pero se encontró con que no conocía los síntomas de la enfermedad. Le pareció, sin embargo, que valía la pena intentarlo, y rompió a sollozar con gran energía.

Pero Rinto continuó dormido, sin darse cuenta. Len sollozó con más brío, y se le figuró que empezaba a sentir dolor en el dedo enfermo… Ningún efecto en Rinto, _"Caramba, si hubiera un terremoto, seguiría durmiendo" _pensó Len quien jadeaba de tanto esfuerzo. Se tomó un descanso, se proveyó de aire hasta inflarse, y consiguió lanzar una serie de quejidos admirables…

Rinto seguía roncando.

Len se indignó. Se levantó y lo sacudió, gritándole: "¡Rinto, Rinto!" Este método dio resultado, y Len regresó como un rayo a su cama y se puso a sollozar de nuevo. Rinto bostezó, se desperezó, después se incorporó sobre un codo, dando un relincho de caballo, y se quedó mirando fijamente a Len, el cual siguió sollozando. 

— ¡Len! ¡Oye, Len! —le gritó Rinto al verle así. No obtuvo respuesta. — ¡Len! ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? y se acercó a él, sacudiéndole y mirándole la cara, ansiosamente.

— ¡No, Rinto, no! —gimoteó Len jalando las sábanas hasta la barbilla—. ¡No me toques!

— ¿Qué te pasa? Voy a llamar Tía Sweet Ann. 

—No; no importa, ¡en serio, estoy bien! Ya se me pasará. No llames a nadie.

—Sí; tengo que llamarla—murmuró Rinto, empezando a asustarse— No llores así, Len, que me da miedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás así? — y nervioso, lo tocó con un dedo.

— Horas… ¡Ay! No me muevas así, Rinto, que me matas.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¡No, Len, no! ¡No te quejes así, que me pones la carne de gallina! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— Todo te lo perdono, Rinto…—susurró Len dando un quejido, y muriéndose de la risa mentalmente—…Todo lo que me has hecho. Cuando me muera...

— ¡Len! ¡Que no te mueres! ¿Verdad? ¡No, no! —exclamó Rinto muerto de miedo—Acaso...

— Perdono a todos, Rinto…. Díselos. —y vino otro quejido, acompañado por toses—Y, Rinto, le das mi falleba y mi gato tuerto a esa niña nueva que ha venido al pueblo, y le dices que... —Pero Rinto, muerto de miedo, se había ido. Len si estaba sufriendo ahora de veras -con tan buena voluntad estaba trabajando su imaginación-, y así sus gemidos habían llegado a adquirir un tono genuino. 

-.-

Rinto bajó volando las escaleras y gritó: — ¡Tía Sweet Ann, corra! ¡Len se está muriendo! 

— ¿Muriendo? —exclamó la vieja dando un brinco de su silla. 

— ¡Sí, tía...! ¡De prisa, de prisa! —gritaba Rinto señalando con desesperación… Tía Sweet Ann, ya calmada del sobresalto, pensó con la cabeza fría. 

— ¡Pamplinas! No lo creo. —Pero corrió escaleras arriba, sin embargo, con Rinto y la prima Lenka atrás. Y había palidecido además, y le temblaban los labios. Cuando llegó al lado de la cama, dijo sin aliento: — ¡Len! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¡Ay tía, estoy…! 

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

— ¡Ay tía, tengo el dedo del pie irritado! —gimió el rubio.

La anciana se dejó caer en una silla y rió un poco, lloró otro poco, y después hizo ambas cosas a un tiempo. Esto la tranquilizó—Len, ¡qué susto me has dado, diablillo! Ahora, basta de esas tonterías, y levántate. 

Los gemidos cesaron y el dolor desapareció del dedo. El muchacho añadió: —Tía Sweet Ann, parecía que estaba irritado, y me hacía tanto daño que no me importaba nada lo del diente.

— ¿El diente? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa al diente?

— Tengo uno que se menea y me duele una barbaridad.

—Calla, calla; no empieces a armar teatro otra vez. Abre la boca. —Y examinando la boca de Len y moviendo los dientes encontró el que estaba suelto— Bueno, pues se te menea; pero por eso no te has de morir. Lenka, tráeme un hilo de seda y un tizón encendido del fogón.

— ¡Por Dios, tía! —exclamó Len saltando de la cama: Que Tía Sweet Ann sacara dientes era una tortura medieval, ¡ni loco se dejaría sacárselo! — ¡No me lo saques, que ya no me duele! ¡Que no me mueva de aquí si es mentira! ¡No me lo saques, tía! ¡Solo era para no ir a la escuela!

— ¡Ah!, ¿de veras? ¿De modo que todo este drama ha sido por no ir a la escuela e irse a jugar, eh? ¡Len, Len, tanto que yo te quiero, y tú tratando de matarme a disgustos con tus bribonadas!

Para entonces ya estaban prestos los instrumentos de cirugía dental. La anciana sujetó el diente con un nudo corredizo y ató el otro extremo del hilo a un poste de la cama. Cogió después el tizón hecho ascua, y de pronto lo arrimó a la cara de Len casi hasta tocarle. El diente quedó balanceándose en el hilo, colgado del poste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pero toda pena viene acompañada de compensación: Camino de la escuela, después del desayuno, Len causó la envidia de cuantos chicos le encontraron porque el agujero del diente le permitía escupir de un modo nuevo y admirable, así como los mascadores de tabaco del bar del pueblo.

Poco después, Len se encontró con el paria infantil de aquellos contornos, Mikuo Finn, hijo del borracho del pueblo. Mikuo era cordialmente aborrecido y temido por todas las madres, porque era holgazán, y desobediente, y ordinario, y malo… y porque los hijos aquellas precisas madres lo admiraban tanto y se deleitaban en su velada compañía y sentían no atreverse a ser como él. Len se parecía a todos los muchachos decentes que habían recibido órdenes terminantes de no jugar con él. Por eso jugaba con él en cuanto tenía ocasión. Mikuo andaba siempre vestido con los desechos de gente adulta, y su ropa parecía estar en una perenne floración de jirones, toda llena de flecos y colgajos.

En resumen, Mikuo iba y venía según su santa voluntad y cuanto le viniera en gana. Dormía en los quicios de las puertas en el buen tiempo, y si llovía, en bocoyes vacíos; no tenía que ir a la escuela o a la iglesia y no reconocía amo ni señor ni tenía que obedecer a nadie; podía ir a nadar o de pesca cuando le venía la gana y estarse todo el tiempo que se le antojaba; nadie le impedía andar a cachetes; podía trasnochar cuanto tiempo quería; era el primero en ir descalzo en primavera y el último en ponerse zapatos en otoño; no tenía que lavarse nunca ni ponerse ropa limpia; sabía jurar prodigiosamente. En una palabra: todo lo que hace la vida apetecible y deleitosa lo tenía aquel muchacho. Así lo pensaban todos los chicos, acosados, cohibidos, decentes, de San Ateliesta.

Len saludó al romántico proscrito con un choque de manos— ¡Hola, Mikuo! 

— ¡Hola, tú! Mira lo que tengo, a ver si te gusta.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? 

—Un gato muerto.

—Déjame verlo. —Y Finn sacó un gato que había sido atropellado— ¡Mira qué tieso está! ¿Dónde lo encontraste? 

—Se lo cambié a un chico.

— Ya veo… Dime algo: ¿para qué sirven los gatos muertos, Mikuo? 

—Para curar verrugas. —contestó sonriendo con suficiencia.

—A mi me han dicho que es mejor con judías blancas—dijo Len arqueando las cejas—Dicen que cuando entierras a alguien, arrojas las judías al aire y dices: _« ¡Abajo la judía, fuera la verruga!»_. Así es como lo hace Taito Harper, que ha ido hasta cerca de Asmodín, y casi a todas partes. Pero, dime: ¿cómo las curas tú con gatos muertos? 

—Pues coges el gato y vas y subes al cementerio, cerca de medianoche, donde hayan enterrado a alguno que haya sido muy mala persona—explicó Mikuo con tono siniestro para dar atmosfera al relato— y al llegar la medianoche vendrá un diablo a llevárselo; y cuando se estén llevando al enterrado les tiras con el gato lo más lejos que puedas y gritas: _«¡Diablo, sigue al difunto; gato, sigue al diablo; verruga, sigue al gato, ya acabé contigo!»_ No queda ni una sola. 

—Parece bien. —murmuró Len, impresionado—, ¿Lo has probado? 

—No; pero me lo dijo la tía Defoko, la vieja. 

—Pues entonces verdad será, porque dicen que es bruja. 

— ¿Dicen? —repitió Mikuo y se echó a reír— ¡Si yo sé que lo es! Fue la que embrujó a mi padre. Él mismo lo dice. Venía andando un día y vio que le estaba embrujando, así es que cogió un peñasco y, si no se desvía ella, allí la deja. Pues aquella misma noche rodó por un cobertizo, donde estaba durmiendo borracho, y se partió un brazo. 

—Y dime, Mikuo, ¿cuándo vas a probar con ese gato? 

—Esta noche. Apuesto a que vienen a llevarse esta noche a Dell Williams. 

—Pero lo enterraron el sábado. ¿No crees que se lo llevarían el mismo sábado por la noche? 

— ¡Vamos, hombre! —exclamó Mikuo dándole un codazo— ¡No ves que no tienes poder hasta medianoche, y para entonces ya es domingo! Los diablos no andan mucho por ahí los domingos, creo yo. 

—No se me había ocurrido. ¿Me dejas ir contigo? 

—Ya lo creo… Eso sí, si no tienes miedo. 

— ¡Miedo! —Resopló Len con sorna— ¡Jamás! Vaya una cosa... ¿Maullarás? 

— Sí, y tú me contestas con otro maullido. La última vez me hiciste estar maullando hasta que el vecino empezó a tirarme piedras y a decir: «¡Maldito gato!» Así es que cogí un ladrillo y se lo metí por la ventana; pero no lo digas. 

—No lo diré. —prometió Len guiñándole el ojo— Aquella noche no pude maullar porque mi tía me estaba acechando; pero esta vez maullaré.

Y los dos amigos cerraron el trato con un trueque: Mientras Len recibía el primer escarabajo del año, Mikuo se quedaba con el diente que la habían sacado esa mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Cuando Len llegó a la casita aislada de madera donde estaba la escuela, entró con apresuramiento, pues hablando con Mikuo se le había hecho tarde. Colgó el sombrero en una percha y se precipitó en su asiento con afanosa actividad. El maestro, entronizado en su gran butaca, desfondada, dormitaba arrullado por el rumor del estudio. La interrupción lo despabiló: 

— ¡Len Sawyer! —Len sabía muy bien que cuando le llamaban por el nombre y apellido era signo de tormenta. 

— ¡Sí, señor! 

—Ven aquí. ¿Por qué llega usted tarde, como de costumbre? —Len estaba a punto de cobijarse en una mentira… cuando vio dos colitas doradas cerradas por dos lazos blancos colgando por unos hombros reconoció enseguida como los de su amorosa simpatía magnética, y junto a aquel pupitre estaba el único lugar vacante, en el lado del aula destinado a las niñas.

Al instante dijo—: He estado hablando con Mikuo Finn. 

Al maestro se le paralizó el pulso y se quedó mirándole atónito, sin pestañear. Cesó el zumbido del estudio. Los discípulos se preguntaban si aquel rubio temerario rapaz había perdido el juicio. El maestro musitó a continuación: — ¿Has estado... haciendo... qué? 

—Hablando con Mikuo Finn. —La declaración era terminante. 

—Len Sawyer, ésta es la más pasmosa confesión que jamás oí: no basta la palmeta para tal ofensa. Quítate la chaqueta. —Y cuando el rubio se la quitó, el profesor Kiyoteru lo zarandeó hasta que se le cansó el brazo, y después siguió la orden: —Y ahora se va usted a sentar con las niñas. Y que le sirva de escarmiento. 

Las burlas y las risas que corrían por todo el salón de clases parecían avergonzar al muchacho… pero en realidad su rubor más provenía de su tímido culto por el ídolo desconocido y del temeroso placer que le proporcionaba su buena suerte.

"_¡Estoy junto a la niña nueva! ¡Este es mi día de suerte!"_ se dijo Len, triunfante.

Se sentó en la punta del banco de pino y la niña se apartó bruscamente de él, volviendo a otro lado la cabeza. Codazos y guiños y cuchicheos llenaban el aula; pero Len continuaba inmóvil, con los brazos apoyados en el largo pupitre que tenía delante, absorto, al parecer, en su libro. Poco a poco se fue apartando de él la atención general, y el acostumbrado zumbido de la escuela volvió a elevarse en el ambiente soporífero. 

Después el muchacho empezó a dirigir furtivas miradas a la niña. Ella le vio, le hizo una mueca y volteó la mirada al frente por un largo rato. Cuando, cautelosamente, volvió la cara, había una naranja ante ella. La apartó de un manotazo; Len volvió a colocarla, suavemente, en el mismo sitio; ella lo volvió a rechazar de nuevo, pero sin tanta hostilidad; Len, pacientemente, la puso donde estaba, y entonces ella la dejó allí. 

Len garabateó en su pizarra: "Tómala. Tengo más". La niña echó una mirada al letrero, pero siguió impasible. Entonces el muchacho empezó a dibujar, en la pizarra, ocultando con la mano izquierda lo que estaba haciendo. Durante un rato, la niña no quiso darse por enterada; pero la curiosidad empezó a manifestarse en ella con imperceptibles síntomas. El muchacho siguió dibujando, como si no se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. La niña realizó un disimulado intento para ver, pero Len hizo como que no lo advertía. Al fin ella se dio por vencida y murmuró: 

—Déjame verlo. 

Len dejó ver en parte una lamentable caricatura de una casa, con un tejado escamoso y un sacacorchos de humo saliendo por la chimenea. Entonces la niña empezó a interesarse en la obra, y se olvidó de todo. Cuando estuvo acabada, la contempló y murmuró: —Es muy bonita… ¡Mira! Hay un hombre. —Len había dibujado una caricatura bastante mala de sí mismo: parecía una grúa. Podía muy bien haber pasado por encima del edificio; pero la niña no era demasiado crítica, el monstruo la satisfizo, y murmuró: —Es un hombre muy bonito... Ahora píntame a mí llegando. 

Len dibujó un reloj de arena con una enorme cinta blanca encima y dos pajas por abajo, y armó los desparramados dedos con portentoso abanico. La niña dijo: — ¡Qué bien está! —musitó la niña observándolo— ¡Ojalá supiera yo pintar! 

—Es muy fácil —murmuró Len—. Yo te enseñaré, si quieres. A mediodía. ¿Vas a tu casa a almorzar? 

—Si quieres, me quedaré. 

— Muy bien, ¡al pelo! ¿Cómo te llamas? 

— Rin Thatcher—repuso la niña — ¿Y tú? ¡Ah, ya lo sé! Len Sawyer. 

— Así es como me llaman cuando me regañan—contestó Len con una sonrisa— Cuando soy bueno, me llamo solamente Len. Llámame Len, ¿quieres? 

— Esta bien—dijo Rin. Len empezó a escribir algo en la pizarra, ocultándolo a la niña con el hombro. Pero ella había ya abandonado el recato. Le pidió que se la dejase ver. Len le contestó: 

— No es nada. 

—Sí, algo es. 

—No, no es nada—insistió Len—. No necesitas verlo. Lo vas a contar a todos.

— No; a nadie se lo voy a decir. —insistió a su vez Rin, empezando a molestarse— Déjame verlo. 

— ¡Eh! No necesitas verlo. 

—Pues por ponerte así, lo he de ver, Len—y cogió la mano del muchacho con la suya, haciendo que Len sintiese un agradable calor en las mejillas y hubo un pequeño forcejeo. Len fingió resistir de veras, pero dejaba correrse la mano poco a poco, hasta que quedaron al descubierto estas palabras en la pizarra: _Te amo._ Los ojos azules de la niña se ampliaron aun más al ver esas palabras. 

— ¡Eres un niño malo! —exclamó Rin y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la nuca… pero se había ruborizado y pareció satisfecha, a pesar de todo. 

Y en aquel instante preciso sintió el muchacho que un torniquete lento, implacable, le apretaba la oreja y al propio tiempo lo levantaba en alto. Y de esa forma fue llevado a través de la clase y depositado en su propio asiento, entre las risas y burlas de todo el salón de clase. El profesor Kiyoteru permaneció cerniéndose sobre él, amenazador, durante unos instantes trágicos, y al cabo regresó a su trono, sin añadir palabra. Pero aunque a Len le escocía la oreja, el corazón le rebosaba de gozo.

Cuando sus compañeros se calmaron, Len hizo un honrado intento de estudiar; pero el tumulto de su cerebro no se lo permitía. Ocupó después su sitio en la clase de lectura, y fue aquello un desastre; después en la clase de geografía, convirtió lagos en montañas, montañas en ríos y ríos en continentes, hasta rehacer el caos; después, en la de escritura, donde fue «rebajado» por sus infinitas faltas y colocado el último, y tuvo que entregar la medalla de peltre que había lucido con ostentación durante algunos meses.

Pero eso importaba un pepino: Pues Len Sawyer había hecho sonrojar a la niña de sus sueños.


End file.
